Come BackBe Here
by Nina Morgan
Summary: Jack went on a karate tour two days after he and Kim got in a relationship. Now that he's gone Kim wishes he would Come Back...Be Here.


**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update sooner. Here's another Jack and Kim story! Anybody happy about that? Well I really had no other song ideas for them. So, if you want more updates, send me song ideas. Tell me the song name and artist if you know the artist. I will try to find the song and will make a song-fic for it. I also will give you a shout-out on the story. Anyway this is a Taylor Swift song. The name is Come Back… Be Here. You also can PM me the songs! On with the story!**

_ You said it in a simple way, 4 AM, the second day. How strange that I don't know you at all. Stumbled through the long goodbye. One last kiss, then catch your flight. Right when I was just about to fall. I told myself don't get attached. But in my mind I play it back. Spinning faster than the plane that took you..._

Four AM. I will never forget that time. The second day of our relationship, and he got a karate tour he had to on. He said it so simply. He said he loved me, but where is he now? The goodbye was awful. We stumbled through all our words, and finally I got his last kiss before he ran off to catch his flight. It's strange. He was my best friend, but I feel like I barely knew him. Once he left I fell. Constantly telling myself not to get attached. I've been telling myself that since we met. That goodbye still plays in my mind. That downward spiral spun faster than the plane that took him.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in. I don't wanna miss you like this. Come back... be here, come back... be here. I guess you're in New York today. I don't wanna need you this way. Come back... be here, come back... be here._

This is the feeling of dread and guilt and loneliness. I really don't want to miss him like this. He needs to come back. Please come back and be here. I need you here. I guess his tour is in New York today. I really don't want to need you this way. Come back Jack and be here with me. Please come back…be here.

_The delicate beginning rush. The feeling you can know so much. Without knowing anything at all. And now that I can put this down. If I had known what I'd known now. I never would have played so nonchalant. Taxi cabs and busy street that never bring you back to me. I can't help but wish you took me with you..._

That rush in the beginning is so delicate. You can know that feeling without knowing anything at all. Now that I can put this down I wish I knew what I know now and I never would have played nonchalant. Those taxis and busy streets never bring him back to me. Now I can't help, but wish he took me with him.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in. I don't wanna miss you like this. Come back... be here, come back... be here. I guess you're in New York today. I don't wanna need you this way. Come back... be here, come back... be here._

This is the feeling of dread and guilt and loneliness. I really don't want to miss him like this. He needs to come back. Please come back and be here. I need you here. I guess his tour is in New York today. I really don't want to need you this way. Come back Jack and be here with me. Please come back…be here.

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way. This is falling for you and you are worlds away. New York... be here. But you're in London and I break down. 'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

This is falling for him while he's gone, or falling in love in the most difficult way. Is he in New York still? It doesn't matter I still wish he was here, but he's in London. I'm breaking sown because it's not fair that he's not around.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in. I don't wanna miss you like this. Come back... be here, come back... be here. I guess you're in New York today. I don't wanna need you this way. Come back... be here, come back... be here._

This is the feeling of dread and guilt and loneliness. I really don't want to miss him like this. He needs to come back. Please come back and be here. I need you here. I guess his tour is in New York today. I really don't want to need you this way. Come back Jack and be here with me. Please come back…be here.

_I don't wanna miss you like this. Come back... be here. Come back... be here._

I don't want to miss him this way. Jack? Come back... be here. Come back... be here.

**Sorry for repeating the lines following the chorus. Any songs? Reviews are the gummy to my bears!  
**


End file.
